


Curses Foiled Again

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: After being hit by a lust curse, Severus wants to handle his problem alone, but Remus comes along to take things in hand. *cough*





	Curses Foiled Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006.

Severus didn't know who had cursed him. All he knew was that it was two o'clock in the morning, and he was awake and sporting the kind of raging, aching hard-on that he hadn't had since he was a spotty-faced teenager who wanked like there was no tomorrow. 

He didn't even know he had been cursed at first; he thought perhaps his body had decided it had been neglected for too long and sprang this on him as a reminder that amazingly enough, he was still alive. Trapped and in mortal peril, but alive. 

He dealt with the situation swiftly, but he realized something was wrong when he came so hard that the world went grey around the edges, and he had to bite his fist to keep from screaming. And yet, there was no relief in it, none of the usual bone-melting heaviness in the aftermath of release; the erection was gone, but his body was as taut and desperate as if he hadn't come at all, and that was when he knew he had been cursed. 

Scowling, he lay back against his pillows and thought about who might have done it as a way to distract himself from the desire throbbing just beneath the surface of his skin. It could have been any of the remaining members of the Order who had access to Grimmauld Place, which didn't narrow it down by much, but at least he had some idea of the motive. 

It was someone who knew not only that Severus was staying at there, but who also knew which bedroom was his. Not that it would be difficult to find out, he supposed. He didn't want to be here any more than Potter - or any of the others - wanted him here, but it was necessary. Dumbledore had left behind more than enough evidence to exonerate Severus of treason, but the Ministry wasn't quite convinced of that, and there were more than a few of Severus' former associates on the other side of the war who wanted him dead before he could testify against them as he'd sworn to do, thus he was doubly trapped. If he stepped foot out of the house, he could be captured or killed by someone from either side. The irony that he was now suffering the same fate that had driven Black mad was not lost on him, but Severus hoped he was coping with it better, not having turned either to alcohol or the company of a hippogriff to ease the strain. 

Yet. 

But all the evidence in the world didn't mean he was forgiven for what he had done. Oh, no. Conversations died and the temperature plummeted when he walked into a room, and he had quickly learned to keep to himself as much as possible. That meant hiding out in his room or his workroom for most of the day and venturing down to the kitchen and library in the still of the night, when everyone else was either gone or asleep. Well, except Lupin. 

Severus had often encountered Lupin shuffling through the house with all the animation of an Inferius, his face pale with dark circles under his eyes and a drained expression that spoke of exhaustion. He had been that way since Tonks' death near the end of the war, quietly lost and grieving, the closest thing the old house had to its own ghost. 

At first, Severus had given a terse nod and swept past Lupin when they met in the corridors or in the library, but night after night, he saw Lupin wandering aimlessly, seeming unable to sleep or concentrate on anything - a condition he was uncomfortably familiar with - and it had prompted him to offer a sleeping potion. There was a small room on the third floor with equipment dusty with disuse; Severus knew Potter had no use for a potions lab, and so he had begun using it himself, cleaning and repairing the equipment and ordering fresh ingredients by owl post. 

He had kept Lupin supplied with a mild sleeping potion and the Wolfsbane Potion ever since, which was, he supposed, the only reason Potter hadn't ousted him from the lab out of sheer spite. It was also the only reason he didn't suspect Lupin of being the one who had cursed him; Lupin was no fool, and if Lupin wanted revenge, there were people higher up on the list than Severus - such as the Death Eater who had killed Tonks. 

No, whoever did this wanted to humiliate him, not hurt him. The only way he could sustain any damage would be if he didn't find relief, either by himself or with someone else. It would take far longer to wear off if he only masturbated, thus whoever cursed him had hoped he would either suffer the degradation of being trapped in a house full of people while trying to rid himself of his condition alone or of having to ask someone to help him. This was an attempted blow to his pride, and the damnable thing was, it had worked. 

The last thing Severus wanted was to admit to anyone that he was suffering, not only because it would bring satisfaction to whoever had done this, but also because he knew no one would care, much less lift a finger to help him. If anything, they would find it amusing at best or consider it his just desserts at worst. Either way, he would still be left to handle the matter alone, only everyone else would _know_ what he was doing, and there would be smirks, snickering and possibly crude jokes at his expense every time he poked his nose out of his room. 

He couldn't bear it. He _wouldn't_. And if he ever found out who did this to him, there would be hell to pay. 

He spent the next few hours writing down everything he knew about lust curses, plotting vengeance on whoever had cursed him, and wanking. The curse had increased his stamina somewhat, but mostly it made him hyperaware of his own body. His skin ached to be touched so badly that even the weight and movement of his clothes made him grit his teeth as arousal pooled in his belly; the mere thought of a kiss - someone's slick tongue twining with his - was enough to make him whimper, and he felt so empty and restless. His mind continually wandered, conjuring images of himself naked and on his back, a hot, heavy body covering him, a thick cock sliding into him and filling the emptiness - and then he had to stop and bring himself off again. 

It was damned annoying. 

By midmorning, he'd had enough. His knowledge of lust curses was sketchy; he hadn't been interested in them, preferring to study curses that were of practical use in combat, thus he couldn't remember if there were any counter-curses. He needed to go to the library and see if he could identify which specific lust curse he'd been struck by and if there was a way to end it that didn't involve him rubbing himself raw. 

It was a risk, given there would be other people about during the day, but he couldn't endure an entire day like this. If he ran into anyone, he would pretend everything was fine; he had fooled the Dark Lord about his true loyalty for years, so he could damned well fool these idiots into thinking he wasn't on the verge of combusting under all his layers of clothes, and he was _not_ going to give anyone the satisfaction of knowing they had beaten him. 

He strode to the library with his head held high, relieved when he didn't meet anyone along the way. In fact, the house seemed inordinately quiet - and then he found out why. 

Everyone was in the library. The door was ajar, but not entirely open, and he could hear voices as he approached, snatches of conversation reaching him, enough to let him know they were discussing the upcoming trials of several Death Eaters. Cursing silently, he pivoted on his heel, about to stomp back to his room when Shacklebolt began to speak. Severus couldn't understand what he was saying, but it didn't matter; he could hear the cadence of the words lulling him, the rhythmic rise and fall of that voice ensnaring him, drawing out an answering rhythm with every breath, every heartbeat, with the very flow of blood in his veins. The dark, deep sound of Shacklebolt's voice coiled around him, and he slumped against the wall as he imagined that rich voice whispering filthy things in his ear at the height of passion. 

He tried to force himself away, but then Bill Weasley's voice blended with Shacklebolt's, a lighter counterpoint, and Severus had images of one pale hand and one dark hand, fingers entwined as they curled around Severus' cock and stroked him, and he bit down hard on his fist as he struggled not to make any noise that would draw attention to himself. If they found him lurking outside, they would assume the worst, or else someone would tell them what had happened to him, and they would mock him. He couldn't let himself be discovered, but he couldn't move either, transfixed, his raging need exacerbated by nothing more than the sound of masculine voices. 

Whimpering, he tried to stop himself from sliding his other hand down, but his entire body was on fire; he was sweating, almost mindless with desperation, and his will power dissolved as he unfastened his trousers and freed his cock. Maybe this time, he would find relief, but really, he didn't care; he _needed_ to come, even more than he needed to cling to his dignity. He was beyond the point of caring if anyone found out what he was doing - and then Lupin spoke up, a warm, husky voice that wrapped around Severus like comforting flannel, and he wanted to wallow in it, wanted to rub himself against the source of it and let it soothe him. 

His head cleared as soon as he came, and he opened his eyes - and found himself staring muzzily at Remus Lupin. He froze, heat that had nothing to do with desire flooding his face, and he wanted to snarl, but he was in no position to snap at anybody, not when he was standing in the corridor with his limp cock in his hand. Instead, he swallowed hard and tipped his chin up, pulling the tattered remains of his pride around himself. He glanced at the library door before he spoke, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation, and he was grateful to find it closed. 

"Someone cast a lust curse on me last night. I was going to look for a counter-curse in the library," he said, his tone daring Lupin to utter a single mocking word, but Lupin didn't. 

"There isn't one as far as I know," Lupin said, regarding him with sympathy in the depths of his blue-green eyes. "All you can do is ride it out." He paused, and his mouth quirked in a mirthless, one-sided smile. "So to speak." 

Severus closed his eyes briefly. "How long?"

"It depends on whether you have a partner or not." 

"I _know_ that, Lupin," he snapped, drawing his wand to clean up the mess and then tucking himself in and fastening his trousers. It wasn't much, but it helped him feel a little less foolish and vulnerable. "I meant, do you know how long it takes to wear off through masturbation alone?" 

"No, I'm sorry. I don't." Lupin stood there, just looking at him, and Severus fought the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. 

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked peevishly. 

"No, not really." Lupin shrugged negligently. "The meeting is over, and they've moved on to arguing about whether Puddlemere is going to have a winning season now that their Seeker has retired and who's better, the Wasps or the Magpies." 

"I prefer the Wasps." It was the most inane thing in the world to say, but it was all Severus could think of at the moment, and at least it steered the conversation away from lust curses and what Lupin had just caught him doing. 

"I don't really care about Quidditch." Lupin regarded him silently again, and it almost seemed Severus could see a spark returning to Lupin's eyes. "I could help you," he said at last. 

Severus kept his jaw from dropping, but just barely. "But you're straight," he said, another inanity, but he was gobsmacked that Lupin had offered. 

"Not entirely." Lupin seemed amused, but not by Severus' predicament. "Besides, I don't want to be with a woman right now," he said, his expression growing bleak again. "I want someone different. Someone not like her." 

"I don't want anyone else to know about this," Severus said firmly. 

"You of all people should know I'm good at keeping secrets," Lupin replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Do you know who did it to you?"

"No." Severus scowled, and when he spoke, his voice was grim. "Someone from the Order, someone who has access to this house, obviously, but I haven't narrowed it down more than that. The only person I know didn't do it is you." 

It was Lupin's turn to look gobsmacked, which gave Severus a small surge of vindication. "There's something you aren't blaming me for? Wonders never cease. Why am I off the hook, may I ask?" 

"Because if you wanted to punish me for killing Dumbledore, you would have done it differently. You would have punished me the way you punished Pettigrew, and I wouldn't be standing here now." Their eyes met, and a moment of understanding passed between them, ruthless fighter to ruthless fighter. "Besides, this," he continued, gesturing vaguely downward, "is the work of petty, juvenile hatred-" Which was the main reason Potter was at the top of his suspect list. "-not vengeance, and you don't hate me." 

Lupin nodded, appearing surprised but pleased as well. "I'm glad you realized that at last," he said, and Severus merely shrugged. "Does that mean you'll let me help you?" 

Severus' first instinct was to say no, to utter the most scathing refusal possible - one that would flay Lupin's ego and leave him unable to get it up for a week. But the thought of days, possibly a week or longer like this stilled his tongue. He didn't like Lupin, but liking wasn't a necessary component of fucking, and he needed to be fucked badly. There was a chance Lupin might blab Severus' secret afterward in retaliation for Severus having let Lupin's secret slip, but that would mean admitting he had touched Severus, which could backfire on him. Lupin would have to decide whether humiliating Severus was worth the risk, and knowing Lupin's desire to fit in and not draw attention to himself, it likely wouldn't be. 

Lupin wasn't bad looking, Severus admitted grudgingly, especially now that he'd shaved off that ridiculous mustache and was dressing better. And he did have rather nice hands. Severus could imagine them gliding along his naked body while Lupin murmured nonsensical pillow talk in a husky voice deepened with arousal. 

"Well?" 

Severus stared at Lupin, growing glassy-eyed as lust surged within him anew, and he nodded mutely. It was all the encouragement Lupin needed to close the distance between them and press Severus against the wall, rocking his hips against Severus' in a maddeningly slow undulation. 

" _Here_?" Severus croaked, his knees turning to water at the mere thought of Lupin shagging him right there, where anyone could come along and catch them. It was terrifying and tantalizing at the same time, and he couldn't bring himself to push Lupin away. 

"It'll take the edge off," Lupin said, snaking one hand between their bodies to unfasten Severus' trousers. "Besides, if I remember correctly, the more exciting the sex, the more quickly it'll burn off the curse." 

Severus vaguely remembered hearing that theory too, but he hadn't expected to test it himself - but then Lupin freed his cock and began stroking it to full hardness, and Severus was suddenly quite willing to be a test subject. Groaning, he let his head fall back against the wall, and he gave himself over to Lupin's ministrations. Either the man had an excellent wanking technique, or he really wasn't entirely straight, because Severus couldn't remember a better hand job. Lupin's fingers worked him, bringing him to the edge and letting him hover there, and Severus ground his teeth, sweat beading at his temple and running down his face as he thrust into Lupin's fist and fought to keep from screaming in frustration. 

And then Lupin dropped to his knees and engulfed Severus' cock in his mouth, licking and sucking, and Severus clapped both hands over his mouth to muffle the wild, desperate noises he couldn't hold back as he came hard, harder even than that first time after he'd been cursed, and he slumped against the wall, just barely able to keep himself from sliding down it and crumpling in a boneless heap on the floor. 

Lupin rose to his feet, licking his lips. "Feeling better?" 

Severus nodded, realizing that the constant prickle of desire under his skin had receded. It was the first moment of relief he'd had since the whole ordeal began, and while he knew it wouldn't last until the curse had run its course, it was a hopeful sign that he wouldn't suffer as long as he'd feared he would. Lupin smiled encouragingly as he drew his wand to tidy them up and then took care of making Severus decent again. 

"Let's go back to your room," Lupin said, reaching out to clasp Severus' hand. "No one bothers you, but we might be interrupted if we go to my room." 

Severus nodded again and straightened, drawing himself up as he stalked down the corridor with Lupin in tow. Now that he had proof having sex with someone else would relieve him of the curse more quickly, he was eager to get started, and as soon as they were safely in his room with the door locked, he whirled and began tearing at Lupin's clothes, need already rising within him anew. 

"Lubrication," Lupin gasped, arching his back as Severus bit and sucked his nipple with ravenous abandon. "We need lubrication." 

"I have lotion, that's all. Over there." Severus nodded toward the dresser, trying not to sound too defensive. "I haven't exactly had time for an active sex life lately." 

"It'll do." Lupin moved away from him and went to retrieve the bottle of lotion from on top of the dresser, and Severus took the opportunity to shed some of his own clothes. 

He tugged off his shoes and flung them aside before unfastening his trousers, and he cursed as he fumbled with the endless row of buttons on his jacket, not caring if he ripped some of them off in the process. They could be reattached later; he needed to be naked _now_. And then Lupin herded him to the bed, spinning him around and yanking down his trousers and underpants, and he didn't protest when Lupin bent him over the edge of the bed, not at all. 

He moaned and clutched the bedspread in his fists, spreading his legs as wide as he could with his trousers around his ankles. He didn't care that Lupin might turn on him and humiliate him; he didn't care about Lupin's former friends or their tumultuous history; he didn't care about anything beyond Lupin's slick finger easing into him, and he pushed back, whimpering.

"More?" Lupin's voice was a husky whisper, an aural caress fanning the flames of Severus' need. 

"Yes," he groaned. "God, yes." 

Lupin obliged, stretching him with two fingers and then three until Severus was rocking mindlessly, fucking himself on Lupin's fingers, and he cried out, bereft when Lupin pulled back. 

But then he felt something thicker and blunter than Lupin's finger nudging at his entrance, and he let out a choked sob of relief when Lupin grasped his hips and eased into him. Severus welcomed the burn as he was stretched and filled, the feel of Lupin buried deep inside him a bone-deep relief, and when Lupin began to _move_ , Severus thought he might come from the overwhelming pleasure of it without Lupin touching his cock at all. 

But Lupin did touch him, winding one arm around Severus' waist and curling his fingers around Severus' cock again, matching the rhythm of his thrusts until Severus was rubbing his chest against the bed and rocking his hips with mindless abandon, drunk on sensation, and when he came this time, it was like a supernova exploding in his head, leaving him breathless and exhausted in its wake. 

It took longer for the need to rise again this time, and he spent it in bed with Lupin, who curled up beside him and rested his head on Severus' shoulder, one hand splayed on Severus' chest. They were both naked now, and Severus found himself oddly unembarrassed by the situation. He wasn't accustomed to cuddling, but Lupin hadn't given him any choice, and he liked it well enough not to protest. If necessary, he supposed he could say he acquiesced in order to keep Lupin happy since Lupin was providing him with the means of working off the curse more quickly, but the truth was, he liked the press of warm, bare skin against his own and the weight of Lupin's head on his shoulder. 

"I never thanked you for the potion," Lupin said abruptly, shattering the peaceful stillness of the room. 

"Which one?"

Lupin chuckled softly. "Either. Both. I do appreciate it. The sleeping potion has helped, and you know why I appreciate the Wolfsbane Potion." 

"You looked like you needed the rest," Severus said, lifting his hand and touching Lupin's hair lightly before he could stop himself. 

"That bad?" Lupin's tone was rueful. 

"Worse," Severus replied bluntly. "I'm amazed you didn't get yourself killed before it was all over." 

"I wanted to." Lupin nestled closer, and Severus could feel Lupin's body growing tense. "I wouldn't have cared if I'd died, but I didn't." He lifted his head, studying Severus with a one-sided smile. "And now here I am, shagging you. It's a funny old world." 

"It is at that." 

Without a lust curse of his own enhancing his stamina, Lupin wasn't able to keep up with Severus, but he was obliging with both his hands and his mouth, and with Lupin's tongue circling the head of his cock and Lupin's fingers buried inside him, stroking his prostate, Severus didn't feel at all cheated. 

"Are you always this responsive, or is it the curse?" Lupin asked, stroking Severus' thigh idly as he used Severus' stomach as a pillow. 

"About half and half." Severus paused, and his tone bordered on sheepish when he added, "I have a healing ointment you can use on those scratches." 

"No, they don't hurt." Lupin closed his eyes and sighed, nuzzling his cheek against the coarse hair on Severus' abdomen. "Well, not in a bad way. It's a reminder I'm alive. I've needed that, I think." 

"I agree." Severus stroked Lupin's hair, sifting his fingers through the tousled locks. "I imagine it's a surprise for both of us to still be alive, but we are. We might as well not waste it." 

"What does that mean?" Lupin crawled back up the bed and buried his nose against Severus' throat, and Severus felt a light kiss just beneath his ear. 

"I don't know. You can imagine your own maudlin clichés about living each day as if it were your last, I suppose," Severus said gruffly even as he wound his arms around Lupin's shoulders and urged him closer for reasons completely unrelated to the lust curse. 

"I'd still like to have some idea of what to expect tomorrow," Lupin said, and Severus knew he was referring to them - if there was a "them" - and not the world in general. 

"What do you want?" Severus asked, refusing to put himself out on the limb first, not when he was still uncertain whether Lupin had a saw in his hand or not. 

Lupin fell silent for such a long time that Severus began to wonder if perhaps he had forgotten the question and fallen asleep, but then he finally spoke. "I want things to be different." 

"They will be." Severus rested his cheek against the top of Lupin's head. "I won't see it as an annoying interruption if you come by my workroom sometime," he added cautiously and was rewarded with a tight squeeze. 

When Lupin was ready again, he rolled Severus onto his back and entered him with a slow, slick thrust that seemed to last forever, making Severus' toes curl as he yielded to the invasion. Moaning, he rocked with Lupin, matching the rhythmic surge of Lupin's body; on and on it went, thrust and hold, thrust and hold, until Severus was mindless with need, clenching his fingers on Lupin's back and begging until Lupin silenced him with a kiss - their first. 

After that, he was lost in endless waves of drugging kisses and deep thrusts, and all he wanted was to wind his arms and legs around Lupin, to feel the press of Lupin's body on his, to feel the wondrous sense of connection forever. He didn't even want to come if it meant ending this union, but he did, arousal simmering and rising and cresting, and moments later, Lupin followed, but Severus still didn't let go.

By midnight, they were sore and exhausted, but as Severus lounged in the steaming hot bath, he leaned back against Lupin's chest, far more relaxed and content than he could remember being in his entire life. 

"We may need to do this a few more times tomorrow," Lupin said as he lathered Severus' hair, scratching Severus' scalp and making him purr. "But I think the worst is over. You ought to be able to sleep through the night, but if not, I won't mind being woken up." 

"Mmm." Severus closed his eyes and tipped his head back, too immersed in the pleasure of having Lupin's fingers in his hair to care about the curse at the moment. 

"Are you going to try to find out who did it?" Lupin asked, still massaging Severus' scalp. 

"Perhaps. I don't know." Severus breathed a languid sigh, caressing Lupin's soapy shin. "I don't really care since whatever they hoped to accomplish has backfired on them." He let out an amused snort. "It's the first time anything good has come from a curse for me." 

"Same here. If you do find out, let me know. I may send them flowers." Lupin was careful to shield Severus' eyes as he rinsed out the shampoo, and then he wound both arms around Severus, pulling him close. "How are we going to explain the change between us, though, without telling anyone about the curse?" 

"You want people to know about us?" Severus sat up and twisted around, gazing at Lupin wide-eyed. 

"You think I want to keep it a dirty little secret?" Lupin cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not ashamed. Are you?" 

"No," Severus replied quickly, turning around and leaning against Lupin again. "Just surprised, that's all. I'm not exactly a great catch." 

"Neither am I." Lupin rested his chin on Severus' shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. "It doesn't matter." He fell silent for a few moments, and when he spoke again, his voice was laced with amusement. "We don't have to explain anything, I suppose. We could let them wonder." 

Severus smiled evilly. It would drive Potter mad to see Lupin happily cozied up to him, both of them ignoring Potter's furious demands for an explanation, and that alone was reason enough for him to agree. "You have a devious mind," he said. 

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." 

"It was." Severus pulled away and shifted so he could straddle Lupin's lap, rocking his hips against Lupin's until Lupin's gasps turned into soft moans. 

"God, Severus - I thought the curse would give you a respite for a few hours." 

"It did." Severus bent his head and nipped at Lupin's bottom lip. "This is me wanting you all on my own." 

"Ah." Lupin smiled, the pleasure in it reaching and warming his eyes for the first time in months. "Far be it from me to be churlish and refuse." 

In no time, they were sloshing water all over the floor, their cries echoing off the tiled walls, and afterward, they dried each other off, lingering over the task. Potter caught them walking back to Severus' room, wearing only their dressing gowns and matching looks of sated contentment and holding hands. It took Remus over an hour to deal with the fallout of that late night misadventure, and when he finally came to bed, Severus nestled close and drifted off at last, warm and comfortable in Lupin's arms. His last waking thought was to hope the sight of them gave Potter nightmares for a month.


End file.
